El nuevo amigo de fred
by Jestertheace
Summary: Para remediar mi pasada tragica creación , he hecho otra historia de lucky fred, esta contiene accion y algo de suspenso , jusgad vosotros mismos


Hola antes de empezar el relato , escribo esta historia para remediar mi última historia , ya que pudo ser bastante "trágica "para aquellos fans de esta serie . pero bueno aquí les traigo una que espero que les guste . Esta no es trágica, posee más acción que lagrimas. Bueno pues, comencemos.

PS: Solo añadiré un personaje nuevo: Roberto Humberstone, policía del cuerpo de "los mozos de escuadra"( policía de Cataluña) .

Fred:

Como odio la escuela, solo me pasan cosas nefastas, para empezar hoy ha sido uno de esos días en donde la suerte de mis dados no me sirve . Para empezar en la mañana Brianna no me dejo usar a Friday en un examen, en el cual estoy seguro me fue horrible. A continuación luego via Wally-K molestando a Nora , iba a usar a Friday pero mi amiga lo necesitaba , así que decidí hacerme el valiente yo solo, ¿Cómo creen que me fue?. Una palabra : Ojo morado. ¿Cuál es la gracia de tener un robot súper- avanzado a tus ordenes si no puedes usarlo para tus propios fines? . Así que después de la escuela decidí ir a caminar solo por la calle. Pero fue en el parque donde mi suerte volvió ,unos tipos se me acercaron con cuchillas para asaltarme .Cuando un hombre de ojos azules y pelo rubio , delgado y vestido con una polera negra y una cazadora café junto con unos jeans . Bueno ese hombre, de unos 24 años, era un agente especial de la policía de la ciudad , andaba armado pero solo le bastaron unas patadas para derribar a los sujetos, los esposo a una silla y me pregunto por mi ojo , enseguida le explique que se había tratado de una riña escolar. Al parecer se conmovió de mí y me dijo:" es una pena , pero si quieres te puedo enseñar defensa personal ,taekuondo". Le dije que si estaba bromeando , pero en seguida me contesto." Me recuerdas mucho a mi, víctima de los golpes .Ven vamos a tu casa para ver si tus padres están de acuerdo". Fuimos a mi casa , y mamá al verme ,acepto ,diciendo: "Ya es hora de que alguien le dé una lección a ese matón, pero nada de armas".

Me hice muy amigo de Roberto, ya que era como la versión grande y un poco más inteligente de mi. El era un alumno estándar de la academia de policías, me enseñó a pelear y comenze a pasar mucho timepo con él.

Un dia observe que Friday estaba algo celoso de Roberto ,a sí que lo abrase y el dije :"que te parece si te haces amigo de Roberto , es un gran tipo" . Revoloteando Friday dijo:"Bien, como dicen cordón de 3 no se rompe".

Salí de la casa con Friday hecho reloj , fui al departamento de Roberto y le dije que si quería hacerse amigo de mi mejor amigo , el asintió .Fue ahí cuando dije Friday saluda a Roberto , Friday se transformo en robot y le abraso .Roberto algo asustado , le da la mano y luego me pide que le explique .Entusiasmado Friday le explico. Como nos conocimos , e incluso lo de la identidad secreta de "Braiannna" .Roberto como buen amigo prometió no decir nada . Bien , falta que te hagas amigo de la agente Brains. Él dijo:" si , que te parece ahora , ya hicisteis tus tareas y has estudiado , al igual que yo así que vamos buen amigo"

Cuando llegamos en su auto , tocamos la puerta , nada , tocamos otra vez , nada . ¿Qué le habría pasado a los Robots?, cuando vimos una carta en el suelo, decía:

Para Fred:

Si queréis volver a ver a vuestra amiga , otra vez con vida o en una pieza. Entréganos a ANIQUILATOR 9-0-9-0-9-0-9. Si no lo traéis desactivado o reiniciado, a las 12:00 hrs De mañana Sábado, bueno ya sabes que le pasara a la agente. ATTE jefe Cara huevo y aliados.

No pude hacer más que arrodillarme y dejar escapar algunas lagrimas.

Roberto:

La rabia e ira me consumieron , cuando entramos a esa casa , todo lo fantástico que tenía el laboratorio de la agente Brains, estaba destruido . Me detuve frente a una gran pantalla con las letras en rojo: "mensaje entrante", coloque responder y un tipo de cabello gris y una gran cabeza se apareció, le explicamos la situación. Resulta que era el padre de la agente, lo tranquilice un poco .Mientras Fred no paraba de repetir :" Atraparemos a esos malditos". Junto al "súper comandante " planeamos una estrategia de rescate , llegar al sitio de retención y salir. Algo tan simple como eso , a y cuando tuviéramos asegurada a Brains vendrían numerosos refuerzos .

Sabado,11:00: Subimos a mi auto , y partimos , llegamos a las 11:30 , Friday se haría el tonto y luego Fred lo activaría y transformaría en un gran escudo . Ahí estaban con la amiga de Fred , estaba yo tenia un plan "B" el cual consistia en un maletín ,en el cual traía la famosa M-4 A1, para defendernos en caso de cualquier cosa.

Fred:

Tenía algo de miedo , solo el hecho de ver a Brains con un moretón en la cara , no me alentaba mucho . Les pase a Friday a uno de los pulpos gigantes y el jefe cara huevo no atino a mas que reírse. Fue ahí cuando le dije a Friday , transfórmate en un aéreo deslizador y libera a Brains .Tan pronto dije esto , Roberto saco su arma y comenzó darle cobertura a Friday mientras sacaba a Brains del campo .Con las patadas que me enseño golpeé a cara huevo en la base de su deslizador y calló aturdido .

Estábamos rodeados , Brains inconsciente Friday asustado y Roberto con solo una carga de munición. Cuando una nave de los protectores apareció y 3 agentes , más el padre de Brains saltaron para ayudarnos . Finalmente ganamos Brains estaba a salvo, y los alien estaban arrestados . Si no hubiera sido por esa arma de Roberto no hubiéramos durado mucho .

Pasaron los días y mi medalla de condecoración brillaba en mi armario. Debo arreglarme, pues con la ayuda de Roberto he logrado una cita con Nora ,espero que todo me salga bien, para poder convencerla de que soy el indicado para ella. En cuanto a Roberto ayuda a Brains a realizar misiones ,pero no es un protector .Además de seguir estudiando en la academia de polis . En cuanto a mi problema con Wally- K, me encargué de él un día que este molestaba a Nora , así fue como conseguí mi cita. Bien nada más que contar la vida seguirá , la navidad del 2011 se acerca .Debo pensar también que regalos cómprale a Nora , Braianna, Friday , mis padres y por supuesto a mi amigo Roberto. Tal vez si no logro ser un protector, seré un agente de policía como mi nuevo amigo .La forma en que manejo esa arma ese 28 de Noviembre me basto para entusiasmarme por la poli.

FIN…O tal vez no…


End file.
